


A Change of Heart (Book 1)

by Phanfictionwriter



Series: A Change of Heart [1]
Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Erwin Smith, Eren - Freeform, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secretary Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), adopt, anghst, ereri, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionwriter/pseuds/Phanfictionwriter
Summary: levi has a succesful career as a secretary/personal assistant to the CEO of Wings of Freedom corp. Erwin Smith. All is looking good for Levi Ackerman until one day a certain visitor shows up at the Office. What hardships will Levi face? Will find love? or will he crash and burn in the face of adversity.ereri story (tiny bit of eruri).





	A Change of Heart (Book 1)

16th January 2011  
The room was heavy with sweat and the moans filled the space. Levi looked deeply into Eren's lust filled eyes; his tan cheeks dusted with an adorable shade of pink. "le-vi..ha... mo..re" Eren moaned. "With pleasure." Levi smirked at his lover before beginning to give the brunette that lay below him more pleasure. They spent the whole night in each other's warm embrace; Feeling nothing but each other and expressing their love in the most physical way possible.  
2nd February 2016 – Levi Akerman  
"Levi! Where are the documents for this afternoons conference!?" Erwin shouted from the other side of the office.  
"I put them in the top draw of your desk, like I always do." I replied, getting annoyed. He should know this by now. I've only been his personal assistant for the past 3 years now.  
"Right, sorry. I've been a bit stressed lately." H said rubbing the back of his head and grinning like an idiot. I hummed in response, going back to my own paper work. However, I couldn't do much before I was interrupted again.  
"so, what are you doing after work today." Erwin asked with a sly grin.  
"What has this got to do with work?" I asked trying to get him to drop the subject.  
"Nothing." He replied bluntly. "But I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink with me." he continued. A drink between me and Erwin never ends with just the drinks.  
"Erwin, I thought I told you last time I wanted to stop." I glared up at him.  
"Oh, come on Levi, we could have something special. You know beyond just the physical." Erwin said suggestively.  
"Yeah, and you know I only agreed to this 'relationship' as long as it was purely physical. You're getting to attached Erwin. Stop it." I looked back to my work as Erwin made his way over. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He began to move his face forward. A forced kiss. The way it always is. However, this time his attempt was ruined by the ring of the phone. With a grumble, he let go and went back to his desk to answer the phone. "Yes." Was all he said as he answered. "A visitor? Who is it?" Levi looked up hearing the confusion in Erwin's voice "fine, I'll send him down in a second." Erwin sighed as he hung up the phone.  
"Problem?" I asked.  
"I don't know. But they need you down in the lobby. There's a guest for you." He explained taking his seat behind his desk and continuing to complete paperwork.  
"What do you mean a visitor? Who is it?" I said getting frustrated. The one thing I hated more than dirt is when people waste my time.  
"I don't know Levi! They said you had a visitor and they said it was important and that you should get down there soon." Erwin said, losing about as much patience as I was at this point.  
"Fine. I'll be back once I sort this out." I gathered my things into my briefcase and did a quick tidy before heading down to the lobby. I hadn't arranged a meeting with anyone, work or otherwise, for today so if this was some sort of joke I was going to be pissed. The silver doors of the elevator opened, and I proceeded forward, pressing the 'L' button before beginning my decent. The ding signalled that we had reached the lobby and the doors opened to reveal a multitude of people all going in different directions, trying to take care of their own business. I made my way to the front desk in search of Petra, the secretary that had made the call. As I rounded the corner I saw Petra waiting for me by the reception desk.  
"He's over here Mr Ackerman." She said as she motioned towards the guest waiting area. I looked towards the area she pointed out and scoffed. "Are you kidding me Petra? It's a kid."  
"I'm aware of that Mr Ackerman." She said blank faced. I sighed when I realised that she was serious.  
"Fine. I'll take care of this; you can go back to what you were doing." I dismissed her and made my way across the black carpet. I looked the kid up and down as I approached. He wore a cream coloured sweater and worn jeans, the left knee visible. He carried a brown owl backpack and carried a stuffed animal with him. He looked about 5 years old. His face held an air if familiarity to it. I stopped in front of the child. He looked up, startled. He held a nervous expression.  
"You asked to see me?" I said in a serious tone. The child nodded then turned to his bag. Does this child not know who to speak? He pulled out a letter from his bag and handed it to me. my name was written on the envelope. I looked form the letter to the child.  
"what's your name?" I asked coldly. I really didn't have time for this. he looked up at me, seemingly scared to speak.  
"E-Elliot..." he stuttered quietly.  
"Well Elliot. I'm afraid I am very busy today, so I will read this letter as soon as possible. Tell the one who sent you with it I send my regards." I turned to leave but the kid spoke up before I could leave  
"U-u-um! I, a, I can't..." he said with a sombre look.  
"why?" I asked bluntly.  
"ah well..." the kid began to sniffle and tear up. Great, now it looks like I've made a kid cry. I sighed and bent down to the kid’s height.  
"Look, I'm not kidding about being busy. So I'll let you come up and wait in my office till I'm done; as long as you promise to be quiet. Ok?" I asked. The kid gave a small nod and stood up from the chair ready to follow.  
I made my way up to the 5th floor, the kid following behind me like a ducking does to its mother. The door dinged, and we made our way into mine and Erwin's office. Erwin looked up when we entered and gave a questioning glance to the child behind me. "I don't know okay. I'll figure it out later." I said to Erwin. I pointed to a two-seater lounge that the kid could sit on while he waits. He pulled a book out and began reading so I went back to filling out the mountains of paper work.  
Before I knew it 3:00pm had rolled around and Erwin was on the way to his conference. I looked over to the couch to find that the kid was asleep. Without Erwin to bug me and a sleeping kid I decided that I could spare some time to read the letter that the little brat had given me. My name was written in cursive on the plain white envelope. On the inside there was a single sheet letter addressed to me. 

Levi,  
This may seem a bit sudden, and out of no-where; wait I guess that basically the same thing... oh well, never mind. Anyway, I'm writing this letter to you after so long because there is something that you need to know. Five years ago, after our 'falling out' I found out that I had managed to fall pregnant. Don't ask me how, not even Hanji could figure out how or why, only that I was. Anyway, the young boy that gave this letter to you, his name is Elliot Rivaille Jaeger Akerman, is the result of our actions. Recently...something has come up and I am unable to take care of him anymore. I know that you no longer feel any love or affection for me, but my only hope is that you can open your heart for your son. He needs his daddy more than ever right now. I am sorry that I was unable to escort him there myself. I wish I was able to, but I'm afraid it's too late. All I can say is I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I have a Lawyer that is going to get in contact with you to fill you in on everything else.  
Lov-  
From  
Eren Jager

'Crap' Was all that came to mind. I moved over to the sleeping child. You could see dry tear stains around his eyes. I picked him up, careful not to wake him, and made my way out of the building to head home. I had a feeling this his was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfiction. This is my first attack on titan fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm not promising fast updates.  
> Smash the Kudos if you liked it and feel free to leave a comment.  
> Here's a cat =^-^=


End file.
